


Beach Vacation

by itsametaphorforlife



Category: Fear The Walking Dead - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Sex on the Beach, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, fast, not the drink, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsametaphorforlife/pseuds/itsametaphorforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Travis works on getting the Abigail up and running again, you and Nick decide to take a little vacation on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Vacation

You and Nick were relaxing on the beach. You were catching a tan and he was swimming and showing off his shirtless physique, as if you hadn’t seen it a thousand times before. You were enjoying it while you could, because as soon as Travis got the Abigail running again, you would be dragged away from your beach vacation and on the sea again. 

“Hey, babe!” Nick called jogging up from the water. “Watch this.” He started jogging in slow motion, very dramatically. 

“What are you doing?” You laughed.

“I’m doing that Pamela Anderson thing, from that one show!” 

“Bay watch?” 

“Yeah, you know where they’re lifeguards and they do the dramatic jog thing?” 

“God you’re such a dork!” You smiled as he plopped on the towel next to you. 

“Yeah but you love me.” 

You rolled your eyes at him. “Uh huh.” You brought your hand to his cheek and pulled him in for a deep kiss. 

“You can’t keep doing that.” Nick said, humorously when you had parted. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You can’t keep kissing me like that. It makes me super horny.” 

“Oh?” You said, arching your eyebrow. “And is that such a bad thing?” You pulled him in for another lingering kiss, lacing your tongue around his and loving the moan you ignited from Nick. 

“You play dirty!” Nick said, jumping on you and rolling you into the sand playfully.

“Aww dude! You got sand all over me!” 

“You’re on a beach, what did you expect?” 

You rolled your eyes at Nick and got up. 

“Where are you going?” He called after you. 

“Heading to those showers,” You smirked, “Care to join me?” 

You didn’t have to ask Nick twice. He was up and heading towards the outdoor shower stalls in record time. 

You chose the stalls most hidden from the view of the Abigail and turned the water on. You let it run clear for a moment and ducked in, bikini and all, and began to rinse the sand from your skin. 

Nick watched you slowly move your hands across your body, taking time to rub the sand away from your bare midriff. Nick bit his lip as you slipped your hands around your breasts and began to rub them gently. 

“You just going to watch me all day, or are you going to join in on the fun?” You teased him squeezing your breasts playfully.

“I like watching you.” Nick said, biting his lip. “Your hands are so slick, and you touch yourself with such care...I like it.” 

“Well If I wanted to touch myself, I would have just stayed behind on the boat.” 

You walked over and grabbed his hand lightly in yours. You led him to the shower and helped him wash the sand from his skin. You guided his hands over your breasts and down your sides. 

Nick smiled and you wrapped your arms around his head and pulled him into a kiss. Nick moaned and wrapped his arms tightly around your back to close the distance between you two. You kissed him harder and stumbled back, pressing yourself against the harsh gravel wall. You felt Nick harden between his boarder shorts and you brought your hand to his bulge, grasping him hard to let him know you wanted him now. 

“You’re not wasting any time.” Nick said, parting the kiss to slip off his swim trunks. 

“We don’t have much time to waste.” you said, removing your bikini. Nick grabbed your face in both hands and pushed you against the wall again, making your head spin as he kissed you passionately. You moved your hands to his hair as he grabs your hips and helps you wrap your legs around his waist. 

Nick moved his hips skillfully and pushed his cock into you, causing you both to hitch your breaths momentarily as you adjust to his size. 

You kiss him harder as he places his hands on the wall and begins to fuck you. He moves in you fast and tough, just the way he knows you like it. Soon the heat builds within you, and you can’t kiss him anymore because you need every moment to catch your breath. 

Nick is growling softly as he fucks you, and you hold nothing back when you moan, knowing you should get it out now before you had you go back to the Abigail and back to quiet sex. 

“Oh fuck.” You moan, your back scraping so hard against the gravel wall you’re sure it’s raw and bleeding. Nick went deeper and harder, pressing his face into the crook of your neck as he gave the final push that sent you over the edge. 

You came together, loudly, and let him fill you from within. Nick pumped in you a few more times as you both calmed down and regained your breath. 

“God, I love you.” He whispered, kissing you lightly as he pulled out and set you on the ground. 

“I love you too.” You said, slipping back on your bikini. 

“Nick! (Y/N)!” The sound of Alicia’s voice in the distance startled you. “Travis got the boat running let’s go!” 

“Coming!” Nick shouted and took you by the hand. As you walked back to the boat, slightly sore and glowing, you couldn’t help but feel a little sad you had to leave your beach vacation behind.


End file.
